


The Very Rude Ghostly Encounter

by rosered961



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Halloween Special, Ouija Board, Spooky, ghost - Freeform, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Sonia hopes to speak with a ghost with her guy pals; Gundham and Kazuichi!
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Very Rude Ghostly Encounter

"Okay, it's on!" Kazuichi held up the video camera then turned it around to face his shark-toothed face. "At least, I think it's on? Yeah, it's on!"

Sonia smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think..."

"Perhaps you were an ill choice for the record keeper…” Gundham remarked. 

"The red light means it's on, right? So, I know it's on!"

Gundham side-eyed the pink-haired boy. "Very well then, let us proceed."

"Yes! Let us!" Sonia clasped her hands together in an attempt to contain her excitement.

Kazuichi forced a nervous smile. "You guys sure about this? Not that I'm actually scared or anything!"

Sonia looked over at her friend with concern. "If you are scared, Souda, you do not have to stay."

Gundham nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps it would even be wise for a weak mortal like yourself to leave while there is still time before we call upon the undead!” 

“What, no!” Kazuichi whined. “I’m really not scared! I don’t even believe in ghosts, so why would I be scared?”

“You do not believe in ghosts?” A shadow loomed over Sonia’s face as she smiled. “Then allow us to change your mind!” 

Kazuichi’s face became a light shade of pink, even when she’s being a little creepy, he thought Sonia was still cute. “Uh, sure! Okay!” Though Kazuichi had just stated he didn’t believe in ghosts, the stories he had heard always caused him to sleep with a nightlight on. No one had to know about that little fact. 

“So, uh…” Kazuichi went to sit between the princess and the breeder, only to be met with a dark glare from Gundham. Sitting on the other side of Sonia would have to do. “How do we start?” The three of them all sat down on their knees on the cold wooden floor of Hope’s Peak. Chisa Yukozome, their teacher, was nice enough to lend them the key to their classroom. Well, she agreed after Sonia begged for access to the room, stating it was for school-related reasons. Being close to your teacher can be a good thing sometimes. All they had to do was make sure to keep the room clean, that was all. 

“Gundham, may you light the candles?”

“Of course.” Gundham turned off the lights and began to light the white candles that were already surrounding the Ouija Board. Kazuichi looked over at the beautiful blonde and wondered if he should use this chance to scoot over. Deciding that it would be a great time to get closer to his crush, Kazuichi slid his hand over the wooden floor towards hers only for a boot to step right on it. He held in his urge to scream as tears fell down from his eyes. “And now as the final candle is lit,” Gundham continued, completely unaware that he was crushing Kazuichi’s hand. “Let us call upon those whose souls have lost their way to Hell!” He then sat back down giving Kazuichi the chance to move his hand back while shooting a glare at the breeder who didn’t seem to take any notice. 

“Ah, this is very exceeding! May I ask the first question?” Sonia asked.

“Proceed.” Gundham answered. 

“Of course, Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi agreed. 

“Okay, okay... “ Sonia placed her hand on the planchette followed by Gundham, much to Kazuichi’s disappointment, then Kazuichi. Kazuichi nor Gundham seemed to be pleased that they had to touch each other's hand, though none of them uttered a complaint. Sonia breathed in before asking the first basic question anyone would ask when using the Ouija Board. “Is there anyone here?” 

Kazuichi held up the camera in his other hand as they all waited for a response or any kind of movement from the heart-shaped planchette. 

Nothing.

Kazuichi looked up at his two classmates, wondering if he should say anything. The other two stared intently at the little wooden heart, it would be heartbreaking if this whole game didn’t work. Sonia was very excited to try it out and Kazuichi was thrilled to actually get to spend time with Sonia, despite Gundham also being there. As minutes went by, it seemed that this night was going to be short-lived for the three students. 

Before he could even open his mouth to say something, the planchette moved over to “Yes.”

“What the fuck!?” Kazuichi screeched as he jumped away from the board and scattered towards the wall, dropping the camera in the process. 

Gundham smirked. “Ah, so a lost soul has decided to answer us.”

“How exciting!” Sonia’s eyes sparkled along with the flames of the candles. “Souda, come right back and do not be mean to the ghost!” She demanded. 

As much as Souda wanted to do what his crush said, he could not bring himself to immediately sit back down. “I-I-I-” Kazuichi stuttered, holding himself against the wall as if it would help him get farther away from that board. “You guys are just messin’ with me, right? There’s no way that thing moved on its own, right?” 

Sonia tilted her head as Gundham stared at Kazuichi. Kazuichi looked down and realized Gundham still had his hand on Sonia’s as they both still held onto the wooden planchette. It could have been due to the dimly lit room, but Kazuichi swore he saw Gundham’s hand tighten around Sonia’s… His jealousy proved to be greater than his fear as he slowly crept back to the two. “Okay, okay… uh, sorry about that, Mr. Ghost… or Miss. Ghost… whatever you prefer…” He picked up the camera and sat right back down on his spot before begrudgingly placed his hand back on top of Gundham’s. 

Sonia stared at Kazuichi for a few seconds before muttering. “Who… wants to go next?” 

Kazuichi swallowed hard, wishing that he could go back a few minutes into the past and stop himself from looking like a giant wuss in front of Sonia and that weirdo. Before he had the chance to speak up and prove himself, Gundham spoke. 

“I do believe it would be fitting for someone such as myself to ask this wandering spirit a question.” 

“Of course!” Sonia smiled brightly at Gundham, causing Kazuichi to clench his teeth. “We will take turns in that order!”

Gundham nodded, then prepared to ask his question, which was the second basic question anyone would ask when using the Ouija Board, with Gundham’s way of speech sprinkled in. “Tell us, lost soul, what is the name that once called upon grabs your attention and beckons you to come out from the dark shadows of the underworld!?” 

A pause. 

Then movement.

The planchette moved over to a letter at a time. “W… O.. U…” After the three spelled the letters out loud it read: “Wouldn’t you like to know, breeder boy?”

Gundham’s jaw dropped as Kazuichi feebly held in his laughter. Sonia blinked, as she tried to process what this ghost meant despite it being pretty obvious. “Does… the spirit not want us to know it’s name?” 

Kazuichi shrugged as Gundham angrily squeezed his bandaged wrapped arm. “I… This spirit is…” He inhaled, then spoke. “It appears that this spirit belongs to a little child!” One of the candles went out, causing a small drop of sweat to drip from Kazuichi’s forehead. 

“If they do not wish for us to know their name, is there something we could call it?” Sonia asked.

The planchette began to move. 

“The Ultimate Little Sister.” Is what the letters spelled out. 

Kazuichi scratched his head. “Wha? What does that mean?” 

“The ghost is a little sister!” Sonia proclaimed with stars in her eyes. “How adorable!” 

“Adorable?” Kazuichi questioned, “How could anything ghost-related be considered adorable?”

Another candle blew out before the planchette moved once more, this time it seemed to zoom around the board, nearly pulling itself away from the trio’s hands. Sonia quickly got up and looked for a pen and paper while Gundham read out each letter. It didn’t take too long as the teacher’s desk had plenty of paper and a pen, she then hurried back and wrote down the letters. “S… H… U…” The letters spelled out: “Shut it, you shark tooth dumbass, I’m the cutest bitch around while you walk around looking like the Ultimate Pussy. No, a better title for you would be the Ultimate SIMP!” 

Gundham stared wide-eyed at the paper while Sonia covered her mouth. Kazuichi tried to read it but found it difficult as Gundham and Sonia both blocked his view. “What does it say?” He asked, trying his best to look past the twos’ heads. The two looked at each other as if they were mentally asking the other if they should tell him. 

Sonia slowly shook her head, but Gundham was already passing the note over to Kazuichi. “Read at your own risk, mortal.” He warned as Kazuichi rolled his eyes and snatched it from him. 

The room was silent as Kazuichi read the note, his mouth moved down towards the floor as he read each word. “Wow, okay!” He yelled as he crumpled up the note and threw it at the board. “You know what? Fuck you, ghost! FUCK you and FUCK whoever your sibling is! I don’t know what kind of bullshit that was, but I think I know!” He turned to Gundham who seemed unamused by Kazuichi’s shouting. “FUCK YOU, TANAKA, FUCK YOU!” 

“Soda!” Sonia gasped as Gundham blinked. Kazuichi was already heading out the door, though Sonia’s shocked gasp did cause him to stop in his tracks and turn his head. Perhaps his last fuck you was a bit much, but it just kind of slipped out. Then again, he had a feeling this was some kind of setup, so maybe Gundham did deserve that fuck you. 

It was at that moment all of the candles blew out. 

“Ul-Ultimate Little Sister?” Sonia’s voice trembled and so did Kazuichi’s whole body. “Was that you?” 

Kazuichi grabbed the door handle only to find that it would not turn. Being the Ultimate Mechanic, he would usually find out what the problem is. The only problem that could be found with that was his brain was filled with panic and the only thought of “RUN!” 

“Guys, the door’s stuck!” He choked out while still trying to turn the handle. 

“What!?” Sonia cried out. 

“You’ve angered the spirit!” Gundham shouted. “Now our souls will be damned by it’s vengeance!” 

“Soda, how could you?” Sonia cried.

“Hey! It started it! I was only-” Before Kazuichi could finish that thought, the desk chairs started flipping over as if a huge gust of wind had stormed through the classroom. 

Kazuichi and Sonia both screamed as Gundham stood there in shocked silence. Sonia ran over to Gundham as Kazuichi ran to her, she threw her arms around Gundham just as Kazuichi was about to do the same for her which caused him to hold onto Sonia and Gundham at the same time. 

Tables and chairs continued to fling around the room. Gundham could feel his hamsters shake rapidly in his scarf as they squealed along with Sonia and Kazuichi’s screams. Having had enough of this, Gundham shoved his close friend and acquaintance away before running over to the door that Kazuichi was trying to open. He then kicked it with all of his might, causing it to fly open as his boots made impact. 

None of them hesitated as they all ran out the door, down the hall, and out the front entrance of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

******

As the video plays, it’s obvious the camera was left behind, lying on its side on the cold, wooden floor. 

Batteries dying as it continues recording an empty, destroyed room. 

A quick frame of static and a silhouette of a young girl stands at the end of the room.

Another quick frame of static and she is closer.

Another, only her legs are in frame as she walks closer. 

She bends down and begins to pick up the camera.

Then the batteries die.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween or have a good day if you don't celebrate it!


End file.
